


By any other language

by sereniteasocks



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Connor uses a variety of languages to express how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By any other language

”Hey! What are you doing?” Oliver exclaims as he runs to Connor, who has his fingers in the chocolate cake Oliver has prepared for later that evening.  
”Making it better. My fingers make everything better.” is his simple reply.  
Oliver rolls his eyes, smiles that jokingly exasperated smile he has had a lot of practice of, then makes a quick decision.  
”Mahal kita.”  
”Huh?”  
”Mahal Kita. That's Filipino for, you're pretty ridiculous.”  
Connor has overheard enough of Oliver's phone calls with his grandparents ending with 'mahal kita' to be pretty sure that it means something else, something else completely..  
”Is breá liom tú.” he manages to hurl out.  
Oliver's eyes go wide.  
”What does *that* mean?”  
”It's Irish for, no, I'm just being accurate.”  
”Wait, you speak Irish?”  
”My dad had this phase where he wanted us to know where we came from, despite the fact that everyone in our family speak English.. I learned a select few phrases to woe the gentlemen.”  
'I'm just being accurate' does not sound like a particularly woeing phrase..  
”Jeg elsker deg. Norwegian for 'of course you did'. I went there for a year abroad..”  
”Ti amo. Italian for, well, you know me.”  
”Ich liebe dich. German for, I really do.”  
”Je t'aime. French for, I really want some chocolate cake.  
”Te quiero. Spanish for, you can wait.”  
”Iway ovelay ouyou. Pig latin for, you're putting me in a tough situation here.”  
Oliver smile turns even bigger, and once again, he rolls his eyes.  
”Alright...I love you. That's Oliverish for, that's cheating.”  
Connor returns that smile with a Puppies and Sunshine Smile of his own, all the way through the long, proper kiss he gives Oliver.  
”That's Connorish for I love you too you big dork.”


End file.
